Fair is the White Star
by Kagedtiger
Summary: From the Nightrunner Series by Lynn Flewelling, after Traitor's Moon. Seregil finds Alec brooding on the roof.


Fair is the White Star

  


------------------  
**Notes: The Nightrunner Series does not belong to me. It belongs to Lynn Flewelling, who is a glorious, wonderful person, and who needs to write more of this before she is attacked by rabid fans. Namely me. Also, the song used here is "Shoshone Love Song (Fair is the White Star)". That doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to... er... the Shoshones, I guess. Anyhoo, it's pretty, with inspiring lyrics. So here's the fic. It IS mine, so don't archive it without asking first, 'kay?**  
------------------ 

  


Fair is the White Star of twilight.  
And the sky,   
clearer at day's end. 

Fair is the White Star of twilight.  
And the sky,   
clearer at day's end. 

But he is fairer.  
He is dearer.  
He, my heart's friend. 

  


  


Seregil peered over the edge of the roof, scanning it quickly. If he did not find what he was looking for, he was prepared to drop back down through the window and into his room. As it happened however, the object of his search was indeed sitting on the opposite end of the sienna tiles. 

Swinging himself fully onto the roof, Seregil attempted to walk nonchalantly towards his young lover, but the faint hesitancy in his stride betrayed his calmness. He could sense that the discussion he was about to have was not going to be quick and painless. 

Reaching the opposite end, Seregil quietly lowered himself to sit next to Alec, making sure their thighs brushed ever-so-slightly in order to offer some physical comfort. Alec made no response, not even turning his head to acknowledge the gesture. Instead he stared off into the sky, apparently watching the glorious sunset in front of him paint the clouds with a dozen different shades of orange and pink. 

"What are you doing?" Seregil asked by way of opening. Not that it wasn't obvious. Alec was brooding. 

"I came up here to watch the sunset," Alec said quietly. "It's very pretty tonight." 

"So it is." 

For a time there was silence as the two contemplated the departing sun and the swiftly-appearing stars. Finally Seregil felt safe enough to broach the touchy subject. 

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" 

Alec gave a small humorless laugh. He pulled his legs from their position draped over the edge of the roof and tucked his knees under his chin. "I'm sorry. It shouldn't bother me this much, but for some reason it does." 

Seregil slipped an arm gently around Alec's shoulders. "Don't apologize," he said. "You should never have to apologize for what you feel." He paused. "You know that if I could bear a child for you I would, right?" 

"I know." Alec's reply was barely a whisper, but Seregil could still hear the tremble of held-back tears in the young man's voice. "And if I could change it so that you could bear me a child, I wouldn't. I love you so much the way you are, I'd never want you to change." 

"Ah _tali_, you're just too emotional, that's all." Seregil chuckled, giving Alec's shoulders a squeeze to let him know that he was kidding. Alec smiled a bit grudgingly, and Seregil mentally cheered. 

"I love you," Alec said suddenly, turning to face Seregil. "I love you no matter what." 

Seregil leaned over and gave Alec a gentle kiss. Everything about this night seemed gentle, and soft. "I know. And I love you too." 

The silence fell upon them once again, but it was calm and soothing this time, not demanding anything of them. After a moment, Seregil felt Alec slip an arm about his waist and lean into him, the golden head resting naturally on his lover's shoulder. 

They sat together for a long time, watching the moon climb high into the night sky. 

  


  


Fair is the White Star of twilight.  
And the moon,  
roving to sky's end. 

Fair is the White Star of twilight.  
And the moon,  
roving to sky's end. 

But he is fairer.  
More worth loving.  
He, my heart's friend. 

He is fairer.  
He is dearer.  
He, my heart's friend. 

  


  


- THE END -

Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


End file.
